


【3233】Stay With Me

by varinlaice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 觸手+產卵，總之就是我的性癖集合體
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【3233】Stay With Me

「嗚、唔嗯…、啊啊！」

此起彼伏的呻吟裡混雜著黏稠的水聲，不斷挑撥著理智。

「哈啊、32、不要看……！」

理性很想照他所說的閉上眼睛，但視線就像被磁石吸引住一樣無法從他身上移開，就連闔上眼瞼這種易如反掌的事也辦不到。平日只覺得煩人的那把聲音，現在在自己耳中聽來不知為何特別悅耳。

——到底，為甚麼會變成這樣。

從南帝國某座村莊處傳來了在村子附近的沼地裡目擊魔獸出沒的報告，而且光聽描述也能知道似乎是相當棘手的種類，於是在元老長的令下，兩位新晉騎士便一同前往調查討伐。

「哈啊——好熱——」

剛進入沼地時還是可以接受的溫度，但是越深入氣溫便升得越高，加上煩人的蟲嗚讓人的心情更加煩躁。

「能不能把鎧甲脫掉啊？」

黑髮騎士一邊抓著披風搧動起來為自己散熱一邊如此抱怨著，淺髮騎士卻像完全不懼熱浪侵襲一樣、無視掉夥伴的怨言面無表情地走在前頭張望四周尋找魔獸的身影。

這傢伙就不覺得熱嗎……

桐人開始懷疑起藍薔薇之劍是不是能給他降溫，稍不留神就踢到了潛藏在泥濘之下的樹根而差點摔倒。情急之下伸手抓住一旁的樹枝，維持了平衡正想繼續前進之時卻被甚麼纏住了腳腕，低頭一看發現那根本不是樹根時已經為時已晚。

「哇啊啊！？」

半透明的粉色觸手往上一扯便輕易地將他整個人提起，附著於其上的黏液隨著重力流下滴落在臉上。噁心的黏糊觸感讓漆黑騎士的五官皺成一團，想要伸手探往掛在腰間的夜空之劍卻被在身旁張牙舞爪的觸手捲住四肢，只要試圖掙扎便會被勒得更緊。

「這是甚麼東西啊，噁死了！！」

聞見驚呼聲的尤吉歐一回頭便見桐人被觸手纏住手腳倒吊在半空中的樣子而嘆了口氣，正打算拔劍解救不像樣的夥伴時卻也遭受了同等待遇，身體被好幾根觸手緊緊捲著根本無法動彈。一次誘捕到兩個獵物似乎讓魔獸感到了滿足而離開了藏身的沼地，揮舞著觸手、拖著淤泥和黏液的痕跡舉著兩人匍匐前行，到了某塊雜草叢生的空地才停下來將他們放到地上，然而也從未有一刻放鬆過纏繞在他們身上的觸手。

「咿……！」

又一條觸手纏上桐人暴露在鎧甲外的腰肢，前端探入盔甲裡隔著騎士服肆意撫弄起來，後者試圖掙扎逃離的動作因為雙手被束縛在一起高舉至空中而被打斷。

「你這隻……變態怪物！給我放開——唔嗚！」

大喊到一半的話被堵回喉中，粗壯的觸手輕易地填滿了口腔頂進咽喉，甚至蠕動著更深入至食道之中，軟顎被強行撐開的痛苦和窒息感讓黑髮騎士只能仰起頭來以獲取更多氧氣，在強烈的不適感影響之下卻無法好好呼吸，只得瞪大雙眼流著眼淚、扭動身軀嘗試反抗。

但魔獸明顯沒有要放過獵物的意思，在嘴裡抽插幾下後蠕動著將甚麼直接灌進了他的胃袋裡才將觸手從他嘴裡抽走。沒能全數吞下的液體混合著唾液從嘴角流下，甜得發膩的味道使騎士不禁砸嘴，想要把被強迫喝下的東西吐出來卻只能乾咳幾聲。

被迫吞下不明液體後不久炙熱感便從下腹蒸騰而上，呼吸變得急促粗重，四肢也不知為何完全使不上力氣。不知道區區魔物哪來的智慧能解開固定盔甲的金屬扣，即使深知這個狀況絕對不對勁卻也無法反抗，只能乖乖地被解除武裝、任由更多的觸手在身上各處遊走。

被觸摸過的地方酥麻難耐，不僅是腰就連雙腿也不由得地顫抖起來；襠部的布料被抬起頭來的分身所撐起，下意識地想要夾緊互相磨蹭的雙腿卻被再次打開，靈活的觸手把褲子連同內褲強行扯下，捲著桐人半勃的性器套弄起來的同時探進騎士服中直接撫摸起他肌肉量不多而顯得有些單薄的身板，吸附住胸前的兩點尖端吮吸。連本人也不知道的敏感帶被不斷刺激，從未體驗過的悅樂像電流般擴散至全身，眼角餘光瞥見站在一旁的尤吉歐時卻像被倒頭淋了一盆冷水一樣馬上清醒過來，硬是把到嘴邊的哼聲吞回肚子裡，然後再次無力地掙扎起來。

力氣被抽空的身體如何掙扎也是徒勞，腰身反而還因為變得敏感異常的肌膚被濕淋淋的觸手上的突起摩擦而生的異樣感覺軟了下來，全身各處傳來的快感源源不絕地傳上大腦、塗抹覆寫掉頭腦內僅存的理性。

「哈……、你在，幹嘛啊！」

快要被越發膨脹的慾望吞噬的黑髮騎士轉頭望向從剛剛起就沒有反應的尤吉歐，張開嘴正要責備他為甚麼光看著自己被上下其手完全沒有幫忙的意思便看見他也被觸手怪牢牢抓住，而且下半身也同樣撐起了一個小帳篷。前者這就知道了後者不作出任何行動和默不作聲的原因，同時在腦海裡想像了一下那裡的大小後嚥了嚥口水、馬上把視線移開並咬緊嘴唇忍住喘息聲。

觸手的動作從未停頓過片刻，甚至逗弄起更下方的囊袋，將要迎來高潮的身體繃緊肌肉、腰也不自覺地浮起，卻因來自下身的刺激倏然中止而無法達到巔峰。未能發洩的肉物脹痛得難受，然而還沒來得及想出自救的辦法，觸手下一步的行動就先打斷了思考。

「——等等、不要！只有那裡不行……！」

再怎麼反抗也無法從魔獸的股掌之間逃離，在觸手前端觸碰到後方一開一合的開口時一股寒意便從脊椎竄上。不論桐人如何使盡全身的力氣去抗拒也逃不過被強行進入的命運，穴口明明未經擴張就被粗暴地撐開但卻感覺不到多少疼痛，更因為某點被擦過而忍不住悶哼出聲拱起腰射了出來，白濁的液體甚至飛濺到了他潮紅的臉上。

未等他從高潮的餘韻恢復過來觸手便不快不慢地在穴裡抽插起來，突起的部分磨蹭發癢的內壁，舒服的感覺讓桐人無意識地扭起了腰、讓觸手能觸及內裡更多地方，一直以來強行憋著的聲音終於在觸手開始往敏感點進攻時決堤而出。一旦叫了出聲便一發不可收拾，魔獸也像聽懂了獵物現在的狀況般加快了抽送的速度，攪動著黏液發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。

事情就這麼演變成了一開始的狀況。

「眼睛、閉上，不要看……嗯啊、啊，嗚、嗯嗯……」

本該無法直視搭檔被侵犯的樣子，現在卻因為他一邊作最後的抵抗一邊放聲呻吟的淫亂姿態而感到興奮。直覺覺得不能再看下去不然事態會變得更加糟糕的淺髮騎士總算闔上了雙眼，很想堵住耳朵阻隔那些哼聲但又無法動彈，而且還感覺那聽起來越來越動聽。

即使閉上了眼睛，聽著聲量越來越大的喘聲在耳邊迴盪也無法靜下心來。尤吉歐開始覺得會想繼續欣賞那副景象的自己應該也是被影響到變得有些奇怪了，在心裡嗤笑自己一聲後咬緊牙根強迫自己分心、轉動起腦袋思考打破現狀的辦法。然而閉上眼沒幾秒、還沒想出甚麼東西來，就因為胯下傳來的奇怪感觸而又猛地睜開了眼。

完全進入了狀態的下身被觸手包裹住，濕滑的表面一下一下蠕動著吸附柱身，不禁因為柔軟的觸感而舒服得悶哼出聲。更多的觸手從重甲的隙縫間鑽進褲頭逗弄起更下方的囊袋，湧上的快感讓尤吉歐只能咬著牙強忍著被燃起的慾望，熾熱的吐息卻仍然從齒縫之間漏出。

藍薔薇騎士臉上本就不快的表情更是轉變成厭惡，艱難地挪動身子避開在身邊揮舞的觸手後又按捺不住好奇心而抬眸看向被綁在不遠處蹂躪的夥伴。

那雙孕滿情慾的漆黑眼眸中噙著淚，因為過剩的快感而對不上焦點，渾身的肌膚都染上了一層好看的粉紅；透明的前液從頂端的鈴口冒出、混合著被擠壓出的黏液順著腿間流下，顫抖的雙腿根本無力支撐身體，要不是被觸手緊抓著大概早就跪到了地上，正常的思考能力明顯也早就被一波波的極上愉樂沖刷得無影無蹤。

「啊、啊！32——嗚，嗯…、哈啊……」

「唔、尤、吉歐，那裡……不、嗯啊，嗯——！」

對方再次被送上絕頂，射出的精液沾污了下腹部和上衣，尤吉歐卻因為他口中無意識地呼喚的名字而愣住。正當他在為搭檔的行徑感到有些混亂之際，包覆著肉物的觸手突然動了起來，雖然沒有溫度，但前端頂開內壁和被真空吸緊的感覺，再加上對方的反應，就好像真的在和他做愛一樣。

「等…咿，呀啊、不行，我才剛……！」

被頂得碎成音節的句子裡混著呻吟、好不容易拼湊出完整的意思，但怪物明顯不能理解也不可能會就此放過他。被禁錮著吊在半空中的雙手終於得到解放，然而也因為失去了唯一的支撐而倒在地上，只能癱軟在地上任由對方的擺佈。

無力地貼著地面的腰肢被抬起，跪趴的動作反而讓前列腺更容易被觸及。才剛又經歷一次高潮的身體還哪經得起這樣的剌激，過剩的快感化作生理淚水從眼眶溢出，一邊不斷哭喊、叫嚷著拒絕的話語卻又一邊很享受似地扭著腰、讓持續進出的觸手得以蹭過脹痛的腺體。

「停、唔嗯、嗚……！」

顏色變得稀薄的精液和從後穴流出的黏液滴落在地上、在身下形成了一個小水窪，剛發洩過的性器彷彿要將尿道裡剩餘的液體榨取出來般被絞緊，前後兩方同時傳來的愉悅感讓眼前發白，全身也不受控地痙攣起來。

「哈、兩邊、不行，嗯唔、尤…吉歐……」

……所以說到底為甚麼要叫我的名字？

快忍不住了還被他用這種聲音不斷呼喊，本來就岌岌可危的理性這下可要被磨滅殆盡了。青銀騎士再次重重嘆了一聲，眉間的皺褶又再加深了些，然後握緊雙拳嘗試以疼痛來分散注意力。

很想摀住耳朵將喘息聲隔絕在外，但是雙手都被禁錮著，根本無法抬起半點。

一旁的桐人當然是沒有留意到他隱忍的表情。觸手變本加厲地闖進更深處、將他平坦的腹部撐得鼓起了些，先端頂到結腸的腸壁的瞬間比方才還要更為強烈的快感便直衝腦髓，白色的火花在眼前迸發開來，使得他甚至忘卻了呼吸、大張著嘴巴卻一點聲音都發不出來，只能瞪大雙眼張合著嘴、攥緊拳頭抓著地面試圖宣洩深重得可怕的悅樂。

「——不要、不要了！啊啊、太深了，停——停下來，嗯啊，不行！」

黑髮騎士胡亂搖著頭想要逃離但馬上又被拉了回去，拔高了音調的呻吟裡帶上了哭腔，涎液也不受控地自嘴角流下。

「嗚…、哈啊，尤——……」

「……能不能不要再喊我了？」

目睹一切的尤吉歐總算到了忍耐的極限，緩緩深呼吸一口氣後以低沉的聲音如此詢問道。——要是再被他這麼呼喚下去，就真的要忍不住了。

「——對不起……」

受到責備的桐人先是愣了一下，沒有正眼看向對方而是以變得沙啞又帶上哭腔的聲音向他道歉，彷彿因為對方的一句責罵便突然回過神來。

「不是，我沒有要罵你的意思……」

「對不起、嗚，對不、起…原諒我、啊、嗯！不行了、又要去了……咿、嗯嗯、啊——！」

沒想到意思會遭到誤會的尤吉歐想要解釋，但桐人卻已經聽不進去了，只顧著一邊道歉一邊將近尖叫般地揚起頭呻吟出聲，然後被已經數不清是第幾遍地送上頂峰，渾身劇烈地痙攣起來，充血得脹紅的分身射出某種不是精液的透明液體，還分成了好幾次才真正將慾望宣洩殆盡。盛大地絕頂過後真的再沒有能夠支撐起身體的力氣了，只能軟下腰肢半癱在地上激烈地喘息著，並隨著觸手律動的節奏偶爾脫力地輕哼幾聲，乖順地任由魔獸無止境地翻弄自己。

淺髮騎士在看見平日桀驁不馴的搭檔這副淫亂的姿態後終於再也抑制不住慾望，在觸手搧風點火地加快動作速度的同時緊皺著眉悶哼一聲便射了出來。觸手更連最後一滴精液也不放過、吮吸起才剛繳械而變軟了的肉物，確保沒有遺留後才緩緩退出他的褲襠處，但依然沒有放鬆半點捲著他上半身的觸手，彷彿要他好好站在原地看著一切一樣。

原本還在思考這場災難何時才會完結，緊接下來的景象卻將淺髮騎士的思緒拉回了現實。橢圓形的物體從魔獸本體順著觸手被蠕動著推到黑髮騎士的方向，然後緩緩撐開被摩擦得有些紅腫的嫩肉、沒入他的體內，後者顯然是已經神智不清到無法理解自己身上正發生甚麼，只能夠一動不動地抬著臀喘息著任由一顆一顆橢圓形物體被排進體內。

最後一顆也順利埋入時黑髮騎士的肚子已經被撐得鼓了起來，而且幅度還比觸手頂進最深處時還來得要大。緊緊纏繞在兩人身上的觸手總算願意解開，作為主人的那隻魔獸則像是完成了使命一樣、未有對他們造成實際傷害便往著一開始的沼地的方向揮舞著觸手揚長而去。

等候此刻已久的淺髮騎士自然是不會輕易放過牠。迅速整理好身上衣物，趁著魔獸還沒走遠伸手拔出藍薔薇之劍，左腳踏前一步、將劍身架在右肩之上、沉下身子擺出發動祕奧義的架式，瞄準後便踏出右腳、左腳往地上一蹬，在往前衝刺的同時往左下方揮劍。怪物柔軟的身軀馬上被砍成砍半、化成淡黃的光點作為神聖力消散在空氣之中，待最後一點光芒也消逝過後才重新將愛劍入鞘。

了結任務目標後尤吉歐才靠近倒在地上的夥伴身邊，單膝跪下來伸手將側躺著的人翻過來查看他的情況。只見他張著紅潤的雙唇喘著粗氣，夜色的雙眸完全對不上焦點，染上緋紅的眼角蓄著生理淚水，潮紅的臉被淚水、唾液和飛濺上來的白濁弄得一塌糊塗；被勒得滿佈紅痕的身體上黏糊糊的，還未從行為的餘韻中恢復過來而依然輕顫著，透明無色的黏液從仍在一開一合的後孔中流出。罕有地開始擔心起對方的尤吉歐伸手在他臉上輕拍幾下、企圖喚醒被侵犯得失神的人但看似並沒有甚麼成效，正煩惱著該怎麼辦時突然想到起碼不能讓他脫水，於是便生成晶素造出碗的形狀再以水素生成冷水注入碗中，扶起對方的身體、讓他靠在自己懷裡再把碗湊到他嘴邊。然而對方遲遲沒有喝下的意思，沒辦法之下只好將水含在口中、嘴對嘴地渡過去，途中偶然碰到的軟舌炙熱得像快要融化了一樣。

也許是攝取的水分沖淡了在最初被灌下的東西的藥效，一點一點地喝下水後不久桐人似乎總算清醒了一些，別過臉抬起手按著尤吉歐的肩將他推開。

「我可以、自己喝……」

既然他都這麼說了也沒有拒絕的理由，尤吉歐便將水剩下一半的碗交到桐人手裡、看著對方緩緩把水喝光後視線不禁又移往了他的腹部上，手指併攏往隆起的地方摁了一下。

「唔、別按啊……」

「你是想讓那些東西留在身體裡面嗎？」

「嗚……」

反駁不了的桐人也沒有自己把它們弄出來的心力了，只能乖乖躺在尤吉歐懷裡任由他按壓自己的肚子。那些橢圓形的物體撐開腸壁、逐顆被擠出的同時擠壓到依舊敏感的前列腺，被按壓過的地方又開始帶上微熱，像涓涓流水般的微弱電流從下腹擴散至全身，使得桐人又再揚起頭、抓著身邊人的衣袖輕哼出聲。

「嗯嗯…、尤吉歐，好像還有……」

被他這樣垂著眉、眼裡閃爍著淚光地抬眸凝視著真的不太妙。

……因為感覺就好像在乞求自己一樣。

青銀騎士闔上眼深呼吸一口氣、催眠自己摒棄內心的雜念，將懷裡的人放下來平躺，看著對方在自己身下衣衫凌亂的樣子一會後才脫掉右手的手甲，將右手的食指與中指埋入後方的肉穴之中，到達能及的最深處便彎曲雙指嘗試把那顆東西挖出來。

「等等、嗯啊，尤吉歐……！不要再、……！」

雖然知道他這是為了幫助自己，但是再被他這樣一邊撫弄按壓著肚子、指腹還一邊在前列腺附近磨蹭，那波不可抗力的浪濤就又會來臨了。

「……再亂動它就又要被推回裡面了。」

想要逃開而浮起的腰肢被他掐著拉回去按在地上，只好夾緊雙腿作最後的抵抗。

「不行、唔嗯！拜託，停下來……！」

但是那最後的抵抗也被易如反掌地再次打開，只能大張著腿昂首喘息。

「～～～～～！？」

埋在穴裡的手指不知何時增至四根，關節分明的手指曲起捏著滑溜溜的卵將其從炙熱的胎內拿出。前列腺被輾過的瞬間身體又再次不受控地劇烈顫抖起來，不論經歷過多少次，絕頂時足以讓眼前發白的恍惚感還是會讓自己不禁忘記呼吸。

「這下就全清掉了吧？」

漆黑騎士粗重地呼吸著以獲取更多氧氣、讓急遽的心跳平穩下來，也因此根本找不到可以說話的時機便僅是點了點頭，然後便閉目躺在原地休息。

青銀騎士則是觀察了一下地上那堆泛著水光、顏色怪異的卵，看到半透明的薄膜裡蠕動的小觸手便蹩了蹩眉，站起身來一腳將它們「噗滋」地踩爛後過去撿起被丟在不遠處的褲子和鎧甲、將其放在即將陷入睡眠的人的身邊才喚醒他。

「能自己走嗎？」

「好歹我也是整合騎士，這種小事當然——」

坐著重新穿好衣服和盔甲的桐人一邊這麼說著一邊想從地上爬起來，但消耗那麼多體力過後腿軟得連憑一己之力站起來都有困難，更何況是要自己走出悶熱又寸步難行的沼地。本來以為會被嘲諷，但尤吉歐不僅甚麼都沒說，更背對著自己單膝跪了下來。

「……您這是在把我當小孩子嗎？」

「要是你想被公主抱的話也不是不行？」

「……嗚。」

桐人最終還是屈服在了現實之下，從後伸手摟住了搭檔的脖子。

得到許可的尤吉歐托起在自己腰側的大腿，將人背起的同時在心裡驚訝對方的體重比自己想像中輕上許多，忍不住思考了一下為甚麼他那麼愛吃卻完全不會長胖才真正動身離開。

「你們——！」

聽見音調高得討厭的尖叫而回過頭去，果不其然看見那個圓滾滾得像顆球一樣的滑稽小丑正站在身後，看上去還很不滿的樣子。

即使實際上不怎麼想搭理他，但出於身份關係，兩人還是恭敬地向矮小的男人行了個騎士禮。

「請問怎麼了嗎，元老長閣下？」

「還敢問我怎麼了～！？你們打算以這副污衊的樣子朝覲尊貴的猊下嗎！？」

「……我們這次已經比平常花費更多時間了。為了得到最高司祭大人的饒恕，所以才希望起碼在她就寢前完成關於任務的匯報。」

「那種小事由我來轉告猊下也無妨！趕緊給我去洗乾淨身上的污泥，不要弄髒神聖的中央聖堂！」

元老長拋下這樣的話便踩著小跳步轉身往著上層的方向離開了。

「……唉。」

被召喚至人界已經幾個月但還是不擅長應付那個趾高氣揚的小丑的桐人鬆了口氣，然後毫不猶豫地抓起尤吉歐的手腕轉身走往通往下層的樓梯。

「算了，反正我也只想趕緊把澡洗一洗然後睡覺。沒記錯的話今天應該是男湯吧？」

「你別忘了就算不需要向最高司祭大人本人報告，我們之後還是要被元老長問東問西。」

「……這——就交給尤吉歐閣下啦，你都看到我經歷了怎樣的鳥事了，不會連這個小忙不都不願意幫我吧？」

「抱歉，真的不太想幫。」

「……」


End file.
